


More Chats (Pt. 30)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [30]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 30)

[pinkie]: in honor of trini eating my yogurt I have some fucking stories to tell you

[sunnyD]: kimmy baby no pls come on I said I was sorry 

[pinkie]: sorry doesn’t bring back my yogurt trin 

[pinkie]: when Trinity had her wisdom teeth removed I had to drive her home so as you could guess she did the stereotypical “omg ur an angel” thing

[sunnyD]: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT

[little grey]: LET THE WOMAN TALK 

[detective dimples]: proceed 

[pinkie]: thanks SO AS I WAS SAYING after all that mushy gross crap she kept trying to run away because she “isn’t worthy” 

[sydkid]: mood

[pinkie]: thanks WHEN I FINALLY GOT AHOLD OF HER I HAD TO CARRY HER OUT TO THE CAR SO WHILE IM CARRYING HER, HER BOOKBAG, MY BOOKBAG, MY PURSE, A N D  THE FLOWERS SHE INSISTED I NEEDED THE BITCH STARTS SOBBING ON ME ABOUT HOW IM “SO PRETTY” 

[annehathagay]: bitch you strong as shit 

[pinkie]: I’m an alien ;) BUT I FINALLY GOT THIS BITCH IN THE CAR AND SHES ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP IN THE SEAT AND SHE ASKED IF ID BE HER GIRLFRIEND AND JUST TRYINF TO PLAY ALONG I SAID WHY AND SHE SAID “I DONT WANT TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE AND HOLD YOU HAND IF YOURE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND” SO I HAD TO TELL A BITCH WE WAS MARRIED 

[sunnyD]: please stop now pls don’t continue pls if you’ve ever loved me 

[faxingjax]: you already lost all of you reputation let it happen 

[pinkie]: SO SHE STARTS CRYING  A G A I N  AND SAYS “IM SO USED TO GIVING AND NOW I FINALLY GET TO RECEIVE” AND NOW HERE WE ARE 

[damnsam]: that’s actually cute as shit 

[bispy]: yeah I never knew trini had feelings 

[good one]: this is the best thing in my life rn

[damnsam]: we have children 

[good one]: I said what I said 

[faxingjax]: :o

[gaysonscott]: don’t worry ily !!

[faxingjax]: bdbsnsns :)

[glowinglesbian]: this the gayest shit I’ve ever read I’m living for it 

[sunnyD]: moral of the story is don’t eat your wife’s yogurt or you’ll get a divorce 

[binoru]: JUDAS NO

[pinkie]: she won’t divorce me she’s whipped as fuck

[sunnyD]: N O ??

[pinkie]: trini,,,, baby,,,, honey,,,, yes you are

[sunnyD]: I’m not whipped!!! Do I love you a lot? Yeah. Would I do anything for you? Absolutely. Would I devote my time and energy to you? Yes. But I’m not whipped

[annehathagay]: that’s literally the definition of whipped 

[sunnyD]: STOP

[sydkid]: whipped:  
Totally in love with your partner, so much to the point you will do anything for them. Your partner would be able to control you.

[sunnyD]: STOP YOU DONT EVEN GO HERE 

[pinkie]: I’d never let you devote your life to me though bc I’m not controlling and that’s abuse 

[sunnyD]: snbsndns 

_faxingjax has renamed ‘famsquad’ to ‘trini is a whipped bitch with feelings’_

[sunnyD]: wow I hate you guys


End file.
